europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Asabaran-i Hauravatish (Arachosian Skirmisher Cavalry)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: Asabârân-î Haurâvatîsh are light horsemen hailing from Arachosia, Bactria and Sogdiana and best used in a harassing role due to their large supply of javelins. EB2: The Aswar i Rakhvad are best used in a harassing role and can be very useful for tempting enemy heavy cavalry to mount a charge in a vain attempt to catch them. Description These horsemen from Arachosia are best used in a harassing role and can be very useful trying to tempt enemy heavy cavalry to mount a charge in a vain attempt to catch them. They would be wearing the Persian Kyrbasia, a soft grey-white cloth cap extending down around the neck, made of fabric and able to be pulled down over his face when marching through desert regions. They would wear dirty grey sheepskin coats with bright embroidered trim. They would wear baggy embroidered dark red trousers and knee high, brown leather boots. A coarse rain resistant felt cape, or cherkesska was also donned in winter. Also worn was a leather belt with elaborate buckles, which are decorative in themselves and used to support weapons. They would have a spear and 3-4 javelins in two embossed leather cases mounted just behind the saddle on either side. Up to as many as 6-8 such javelins cold be carried in all the cases. Their protection would be enhanced by a small crescent shaped 'Taka' shield. The brightly coloured saddle cushion would be u-shaped and made of sheepskin or cloth and stuffed with straw. Historically; Armed chiefly with javelins these horsemen hail from Arachosia, Baktria, Sogdiana, and similarly equipped light cavalry was supplied by the levy from Persis and Media. The flexible nature of this light cavalry makes them well suited to the fluid, aggressive style of warfare so common on the eastern frontiers. Mounted on a swift horse, armed with nothing but a small crescent shaped 'Taka' shield, short spear, and a handful of javelins these swift moving horsemen can be deadly. Their small, nimble mountain ponies can negotiate most terrain easily, and they're capable enough to survive contact with the enemy, but their strength remains in maintaining their loose style of fighting. Equipped with javelins these cavalry would advance on their target at less than a gallop. As each rank came into range, these warriors would turn away, hurling their javelins at the target, and retire to safety before the enemy could retaliate. The result is often a swirling mass of charging and counter charging horsemen as the light horse would reform to charge again. Usage Good skirmisher cavalry, they should be used for harassment and killing elephants from a distance. You can also use them in luring away medium or heavy cavalry so that they can be isolated and then be attacked by your own cavalry while the Arachosian Cavalry can support them in melee due to having a good melee attack with their axes(EB1) or their spears(EB2). Being so lightly armored, they will experience heavy casualties if they are ever attacked in melee or by missiles so either keep them away from melee combat or use target unprotected skirmishers or missile units with a charge attack, hopefully causing them to rout. Category:Units Category:Arche Seleukeia Category:Baktria Category:Pahlava Category:Mercenary